The present invention relates to a hair remover for trimming body hair such as nose hair.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-313241 describes a prior art example of a nose hair trimmer. The nose hair trimmer includes an outer blade, which is cylindrical and suitable for insertion into a nostril, and an inner blade, which is accommodated in the outer blade. The inner blade is driven and rotated by a drive source. The nose hair trimmer clips nose hair between the stationary outer blade and the rotating inner blade. In such a nose hair trimmer, the outer blade includes a side wall having an upper part that is bent and curved inward. Slits extend from the curved upper end of the outer blade toward the side wall to form a plurality of teeth, which have cutting edges. The inner blade includes cutting edges corresponding to the cutting edges of the outer blade. The inner blade rotates and slides along the inner blade. This clips the user's nose hair, which are received in slits of the outer blade, between the cutting edges of the outer blade and the inner blade.
In the above-described nose hair trimmer, the outer blade and inner blade each have a curved upper portion. It is thus difficult for the upper portions of the outer blade and the inner blade to be bent (curved) in conformance with each other. This increases interference between the outer blade and inner blade and produces a loud noise. It is thus desirable that the noise be reduced.